


如一

by sumianmian



Series: 汇源 [2]
Category: Chinese Actor RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-05-31 17:52:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19431073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sumianmian/pseuds/sumianmian
Summary: 本意是想写一篇520贺文，奈何手速跟不上脑洞，看来今天是写不完了，但又不想错过今天这个日子，所以分成上中下三篇发。感谢小伙伴 @一际白 和我一起捋顺了剧情。本文涉及时间线的变动，会在每个时间线变动的段落前用【2017】和【2021】标出。其中2017年是风起长林拍摄后期雁荡山取景，2021年设定两人已经交往同居但是未公开状态。四年的时间差主要是写在同一个时空中的两人年龄一样的场景。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 本意是想写一篇520贺文，奈何手速跟不上脑洞，看来今天是写不完了，但又不想错过今天这个日子，所以分成上中下三篇发。  
> 感谢小伙伴 @一际白 和我一起捋顺了剧情。  
> 本文涉及时间线的变动，会在每个时间线变动的段落前用【2017】和【2021】标出。  
> 其中2017年是风起长林拍摄后期雁荡山取景，2021年设定两人已经交往同居但是未公开状态。  
> 四年的时间差主要是写在同一个时空中的两人年龄一样的场景。

【2021】  
他自从四年前就没有再来过雁荡山了。  
今天因为他在温州有工作，恰好她所在的剧组在雁荡山拍戏。他想着一个月前她进了剧组后两人就没见面了，所以工作一结束和表哥打了一声招呼，就自己开车去剧组找她。  
一路上他心中忐忑，想不好待会儿该用什么状态面对她。  
几天前通电话时的争吵还历历在耳。  
他已经数次明里暗里地和她提起公开恋情的事。  
要说这事放在之前，他也不会去想，毕竟自己的业务水平还没有达到一定的高度，公开恋情难免会被说是炒作。  
可现在他觉得事业已经略有小成，不论年龄还是时机都是最适合的时候，她却怎么也不愿意松口。  
矛盾堆积起来，就像蠢蠢欲动的火山，终于喷发了。  
他气急地质问她：“你有考虑过我这些年这么辛苦是为了什么？你有真的把我当做你的男朋友，把我当做是要和你共度一生的人么？”没等到她的回答，他就挂断了电话。  
之后的几天，两人没有再联系。  
冷静过后，他也意识到自己不该说那么重的话。毕竟这些年相处下来，他能体会到她对他的感情不假。左思右想她的顾虑可能就是两人的年龄吧——他比她小了四岁，而圈内的姐弟恋一向都不被看好，也许她怕的就是这个。  
既然她不愿意公开，那就再等等吧，反正他们都还年轻，他会用时间向世人证明他们在一起是一个正确的选择。  
但是自己惹生气了的媳妇，终归还是要自己来哄的，所以他这次前来，多少也带了点负荆请罪的意思。  
他到达酒店时听说她还没收工，便索性开车去片场找她。  
此时天色已暗，夕阳下，雁荡山的夜景也是别有一番风味。  
他一边走一边欣赏着灵峰夜景，凭着记忆找寻着之前拍二榜子时是在哪座山头，哪间庙宇。  
远处的合掌峰半山腰处仙云环绕，他不由得想起之前还听这里的村民说过这山上住了仙人，会帮前来许愿的人实现愿望。  
当年的他对此半信半疑的，但也向仙人许了个愿。也不知是不是仙人灵验，他许的愿望还真的实现了。  
他一时感慨万千，看着远处的山峰，心中默念：仙人啊仙人，如果你真的存在，可否助我解决此次的心烦之事？

她拍完最后一个镜头助理就跑过来和她说他来了，正在片场外等着，还揶揄她：“你们两个交往那么久了关系还那么好，好甜蜜啊！”  
她假装生气地瞪了助理一眼，叫她说话小心点，可别被旁人听了去。  
和同组的演员告别后她一转身便看见了他的车，几步小跑上了副驾座，装作什么也没发生过，语气寻常地问他：“你今天怎么来啦？”  
“有工作在附近，结束了就想来看看你。”他见她神色如常，也不刻意提起，倾身过去帮她拉了安全带扣好，顺便在美人唇上偷了一个香吻，“晚饭还没吃吧？带你去吃饭然后再回去酒店？”  
“OK走起，我早就饿了。”

吃完晚饭回到酒店时已是九点多了。  
洗漱完后，她跪坐在床上，他站在她身后一边帮她吹头发，一边和她说着对不起，因为明天在另一个城市有工作还要赶飞机去，所以只能呆一晚。  
他最近开始学习幕后的工作，很多事都要从零学起，亲力亲为，所有的辛苦她都一清二楚。  
眼看头发已经吹得差不多干了，她接过他手中的吹风机收好，抱了抱他的腰说：“你明天还要开车，还是早点睡吧。明天我没戏送你去机场吧，等下次剧组放假的时候我去看你。”  
抱着她躺下，“这样是不是就算和好了呢？”他心中默默想着，呼吸之间都是她身上传来的令他安心的气息。

【2017】  
他醒来时发现怀里没有她，还有些不解，平时他醒来时她一般都还在睡，今天怎么一大早就没了踪影？  
他翻身下床，把房间里找了个遍，不但没有发现她的身影，反而察觉了一件事，这间本该是她的房间里反而没有一件女生用的东西，倒是堆满的他的衣服和日用品。  
他从衣服堆里随手拿了T恤牛仔裤套上，决定出门去一探究竟。  
刚到了电梯旁按了下行键，他便听见身后一阵急促的脚步声，还有他熟悉的不能再熟悉的声音：“哇，幸好你电梯还没下去哦，要不然我肯定要迟到了。”  
他转身，看着她跑到面前站定，先是弯腰双手扶着膝盖穿了几口气平息了一下呼吸，然后站直了仰起头对他绽放了一个甜甜的笑，说道：“早啊！”  
他看着她的脸，四目相对时那微妙的不同角度让他心中一震：怎么感觉，她长高了？都27岁的人了还会继续长个子，这也太不符合医学常识了吧。  
来不及他多想，背后传来叮的一声——是电梯到了。  
电梯门缓缓打开，早已站在里面的孙淳老师看着眼前的一幕，说：“慧雯你怎么又穿这么一点啊。快回去穿衣服，我们在这里等你。哎，还是我儿子乖，今天吹干了头发出门的。”  
“知道啦，老王爷！你们等我一下很快啊！”她留下一句话后，立刻跑回房间去加衣服了。  
他转头，不可置信地看着电梯里的人：“孙淳老师？”  
突然，一个想法在脑中形成，全身像过电一般，他要用力地抱着胳膊才能稳住自己的身形不会因为这个巨大的冲击而动摇。  
原来，他们现在还在一起拍琅琊榜二。  
原来，他本来就是一个人住在那个房间。  
原来，视线上的差距缩小不是因为她长高了，而是他变矮了。  
原来，他现在的身体是19岁的刘昊然。  
他，居然，穿越到了四年前！

【2021】  
他悠悠醒来，在眼睛还未完全睁开之前，指尖的感受产生的神经冲动先一步传送到大脑皮层，感觉中枢形成的触觉不同于以往的任何一种，不是布料的手感，反而滑腻腻的、软软的，倒像是人的皮肤。  
人？除了他以外床上居然还有一个人？  
迅速睁开眼，因为拉着窗帘，房间的光线不是十分明亮，但他再怎么眼瞎，也能清清楚楚地看见一张女人的脸近在眼前。  
他以为自己出现了幻觉，闭眼，再睁眼，眼前的一切仍未改变。  
“啊！！！！！”他惊叫一声，整个人吓得从床上蹦起来，一路后退着挪动，几下就到了床的边缘，一个没坐稳，便头朝下栽了下去。  
床上睡着的女子被他这么大的动静吵醒了，揉着惺忪的睡眼慢慢坐起，嘴上还抱怨着：“你干嘛啊叫那么大声？不是说下午的飞机么，没那么赶吧？”  
他看了看她穿着丝质吊带睡衣的起床样，一根肩带还从圆润的肩膀花落花开下来，再低头看看自己睡衣领口大敞的样子，心中奔腾过无数头草泥马。  
喵喵喵喵，谁能告诉我不小心（可能）和同剧组女演员睡了该怎么办？在线等，急！


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 感谢 @一际白 和我一起捋剧情。  
> 本文涉及时间线的变动，会在每个段落前用【2017】和【2021】标出。  
> 2017年是风起长林拍摄后期雁荡山取景  
> 2021年设定两人已经交往同居但是未公开状态  
> 昨天看了超时空同居，又严谨推导了一遍剧情，修改了一些bug，所以让大家久等了。  
> 穿越时空的梗真的好难写啊，如果各位发现还有bug的话请告诉我吧。  
> 突然发现可能上中下写不完了，还是按照章节来发了，预定五章完结。

【2017】  
等他们三人到了酒店门口时，剧组的其他工作人员已经都在车上了——今天他们要去拍的是爬山的戏，所以剧组包了一辆大包车送他们去山脚。  
上车一看，只剩下三个座位，一个在第二排，另外两个在靠后的位置。  
孙淳老师走在前面，坐在了第二排的座位上，剩下的他们二人别无选择，只能坐后排了。  
因为地上还放了些器材，她走路时为了不踩到这些家伙，艰难地寻找着落脚点，难免有些摇摇晃晃的。  
他不紧不慢地跟在她身后，也没有催促。  
司机见大家都已经上车，就要发动。  
她听到了发动机的声音，想着马上就要开车了，走得更急了些，脚下一个不稳，身体向后倾去。  
她慌忙伸手想要扶住座椅的靠背以至于不要摔倒，没想到还没扶到，手肘处就被一只温暖的手掌牢牢托住。  
他一边帮她稳住了身形，一边扭头冲着司机喊道：“师傅，我还没坐下来啊，麻烦你等一下啊！”  
司机这才注意到还站着到二人，忙说：“不好意思啊，刚刚没看到，动作快点啊你们。”  
“谢谢师傅啊。”他大声答到，转头就凑到她耳边小声说，“你慢慢走，站稳了，别急啊。”  
那个初次见面意味深长地喊她HW老师的男孩，总是和她拌嘴故意说她脸圆的男孩，抢了她的手机随意点评她的照片的男孩，却也是现在这个会露出虎牙对她笑的男孩，护在身后扶住她把什么都自己揽下的男孩，让她觉得可靠的男孩。  
耳边空气的流动，是他说话时呼出的气息，气流带着发丝飘起，拂在脸上有些痒痒的。  
她抬起手，用手指挠了挠脸，抚开了发丝，也不着痕迹地挣开了他的手。  
“谢谢。”她喃喃低语，声音小到像是给自己一个人听的。  
“不用谢。”他的回应如期而至，小声到也只有她和他能捕捉到。

【2021】  
他此刻正坐在马桶上，刚刚从“醒来居然发现和同组女演员睡在一起”的震惊中反应过来，思考着人生。  
他承认，就在刚才，他真的怂了，不知道怎么面对她，就迅速摸了手机，丢下一句“我肚子疼去个厕所”后便躲了进来，留下一头雾水的她。  
不经意间看到手机上的日期，他还以为是手机出了问题。不死心的打开网页搜索“时间”，看到显示着“2021年05月19日 星期三”这几个字才意识到事情的严重性。  
现在居然是2021年？四年以后？  
再三确认这不是梦境之后，他也立刻接受了现状，开始分析眼前的情况。  
他昨天还在雁荡山拍戏，本来预定今天是拍的是萧平旌和林奚爬山时重逢的戏份。  
他和她真正的熟识就是从这部剧开始的。中间也经历了一系列复杂的过程，他才十分肯定自己喜欢她。  
明确了对她的感情，当然就要计划着下一步行动了。  
他一直觉得男生应该主动点，喜欢就去追，这一点上可千万不能学萧平旌。  
他想要告白，可是两人的差异摆在那儿，最不可忽视的就是年龄差带来的差异。  
她本来就是独立的性格，这使得她比他成熟太多，更别提她本来就比他年长四岁。  
一想到，也许在她眼里，19岁的自己可能就是个小孩儿，他就有些失去自信。他想着，是不是等一等比较好，至少等自己再长大些，等她可以把自己当作是一个成年男性来看待。  
可是年轻人的急躁使得他不愿意再等下去，他给自己定下了一个“杀青前告白”的目标。  
前几天剧组到雁荡山来取景，他听当地的村民说 ，山里住着能实现愿望的神仙这件事时，就抱着试一试的心态对着灵峰山许下了自己告白成功的愿望。  
可当他一觉醒来，看着睡在自己身边的她的时候，心里除了卧槽之外还不由得对神仙爷爷心生敬意：我只是许愿一个告白成功，没想到神仙爷爷你居然直接让我们睡了，这个进度条会不会拉的太快？  
不过在得知现在是2021年时，他也舒了一口气：幸好我不是个随便和人睡觉的渣男哦。  
刚刚看她的行为还有与自己对话的语气，都是一副理所当然的样子，自然得就像是情侣。  
难道，因为我的告白成功了，所以2021年的我已经和她在一起了？  
想到这儿，他心中一阵窃喜：一定是神仙爷爷显灵，才会让他穿越到2021年，提前知晓他和她的命运，让他能大胆地告白吧。既然有如此天赐良机，那不如就好好享受下现在和她在一起的美好时光吧。  
可他到底是穿越来的，对现在的这个自己一无所知。为了待会儿不露馅，他觉得有必要好好了解下在2021年自己是个什么“人设”。  
好在有网络这个东西，能帮他迅速获取到信息。  
搜索了一下自己的名字，显示的大部分是他这些年主演的影视剧，通稿几乎也都是在夸他是95后男姓小鲜肉里的演技担当。嗯，不错，看来这四年里我在演艺道路混得真是风生水起啊。  
他想了想，又搜索了两人的名字，却发现相关的新闻并不多，而且基本都是关于他们共演的琅琊榜之风起长林这部电视剧的。  
他有些疑惑，又回想了一下她刚才的举动，明明就是情侣间的亲昵。可是网上搜不到的话，难不成是他们没有公开的恋情么？  
不过这些都不重要，重要的是刚刚她好像还提到了什么赶飞机？什么工作？  
就他这个对2021年一无所知的状态，是根本不能出现在公众场合的吧。  
他查看了手机最近通话，发现表哥的号码排得挺靠前的，看来这些年他还跟着自己工作喽。  
拔了电话过去，很快就被接听了，他言简意赅：“表哥，你帮我把今天的机票退了吧，这几天的工作也推了，就说我身体不适要休息。”  
表哥不可置信地问他：“昨天你走的时候还是活蹦乱跳的，怎么就身体不适了？你跟我说实话是不是见着了女朋友就不想走了了？”  
表哥的话更是印证了他的猜测——他们果然是男女朋友，可他还是要嘴硬几句：“你觉得我是那样的人么？……”  
这时，卫生间的门被敲了两下，门外传来她的声音：“六元，你还好吧？是不是掉进马桶里了？我可不来捞你啊。”  
“哦，马上好！”他应了一声，匆匆按下了冲水按钮，用来掩盖打电话的声音，“她在叫我了。总之按我刚刚说的做，谢谢表哥了！”说完就挂掉了电话。  
电话这头的表哥听着挂断后嘟嘟嘟的忙音，心中一阵凄凉：哎，怎么感觉被秀了一脸呢？然后，认命地帮他退机票改行程去了。

他走出卫生间时她已经将睡衣换下，穿了一套舒适的家居服，靠着飘窗看剧本。  
见他出来了，她放下剧本，问他：“等下要不要早点去吃完中饭再出发啊？飞机上你肯定要睡觉不吃东西的。”  
他听着她关心的话语，不由觉得自己真是太幸运了，居然能在将来和之前就一直喜欢的女生在一起。  
“我不走了。”他看着她疑惑的样子，说，“刚刚表哥跟我说合作方那边临时有事，改了见面的时间。所以我干脆叫他帮我退了机票，留下来陪你。”  
“这样啊。”她还没从这个消息里缓过来。其实最近两人都在忙着自己的事业，已经好久没有整天待在一起了。  
他近几年在演戏之余，对于影视的幕后工作产生了很大的兴趣。平时在剧组，只要没有戏份，他有会跟在导演的后面打打下手顺便学习。  
现在，他正第一次尝试着独立当一个制片人，身负重任，压力特别大。  
虽然不指望一次就能成功，但是外界都不约而同地把目光投向他，想看看这个演技在线的青年演员到底有没有能力成功转型，做好幕后工作。  
她自小受父母的影响，觉得相爱就是要互相尊重，然后才是相濡以沫。两人在一起时，要多为对方考虑，让他成为一个独立的个体，而不是有压迫感。  
这也是她一直没有想公开恋爱关系的原因——她怕外界会因为这层关系而将焦点放在他的的私人生活而不是工作上，尽管后者花费了他更多的精力。  
可没想到他们竟会因为这个原因争吵起来。  
现在他说要留下来陪她，她心里自然是十分高兴的。  
她小跑过去，拉着他在床沿边坐下，然后自己长腿一迈，直接坐在他的大腿上，两手揉上了他的头发：“你最近忙的好久没剪头发了吧，有点长了哎，要不要我帮你扎起来？”  
两人贴的太近，他的眼前是她精致的锁骨，再一点似乎就能看到领口下的阴影，呼吸间尽是她身上的独特香气，连回答也变得小心翼翼：“哦哦，好啊。”  
她十指翻动，不一会儿就给他的头发扎了一个小揪揪。后退一点看了看自己的杰作，她十分满意：“这样你的头发就不会盖到眼睛上了，也不会觉得热。”  
就算穿越到了23岁的身体里，他的心智说到底也只有19岁。在以往的19年里，除了拍戏以外，他都没有和女孩子有过亲密接触，更别说对方还坐在自己的大腿上。他有些不知所措起来。  
她见他没有答话，以为他还在因为之前的事在生气，也决定放低了姿态哄哄他：“今天天气那么好，总不能一整天都待在酒店里吧？我们去爬山好不好？”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 感受到了小伙伴的催更，我来更一篇，没错说的就是你 @一际白   
> 社畜生活不易啊，各位久等了！
> 
> 本文涉及时间线的变动，会在每个时间线变动的段落前用【2017】和【2021】标出。
> 
> 其中2017年是风起长林拍摄后期雁荡山取景，2021年设定两人已经交往同居但是未公开状态。

【2017】

大巴到了山脚下之后，工作人员们直接在空旷的地方搭了一个帐篷作为临时的化妆间兼休息室。

按照计划，先拍的是男主和手下上山的戏份，午饭后才是男女主角在山顶相遇的戏。

他虽然刚刚穿越到2017年，但是这几年的演技都有进步，稍微熟悉了一下剧本就正式开始拍摄了，拍出来的效果也不错，导演还直夸他今天状态好，两条就过了。

他回到帐篷时她正一边看着剧本，一边由着化妆师给她化妆。

见他回来了，她不由得惊讶：“哟，你怎么这么快就回来了？拍完了？”

“当然了。”他现在已经不如早上刚刚发现自己穿越时那么惊讶，虽然还不知道为什么回穿越到2017年，但眼前的情况，也只有走一步算一步了。

他在她身旁的椅子上坐下，假装在玩手机，其实在偷偷地从镜子里看她。

其实四年间她的样貌并没有很大的变化，只是相比四年后，她现在的脸更肉一些。

他觉得这样也没什么不好的。从前他总爱打趣她说她脸圆（虽然立刻会被回击眼睛小），但其实她长得并不胖。反而是后来她的两颊瘦了些，让他心疼不已，一直督促她多点饭补回来，然而并没有什么成效。

现在能看到四年前她这么“圆润”的样子，他心里自然是开心的。此时他们之间也没有那么多烦恼，也让他觉得相处起来更加容易些。

一想到两人最近的那次吵架，他就有些郁闷——他到现在还没弄清楚她不同意公开恋情的理由。

这时，工作人员把午餐的盒饭送来了，说导演传话叫他们多吃点饭，待会儿要爬山，体力消耗大。

他谢了工作人员，接过快餐盒在一旁的小几上一排摆开。

她见他动了筷子，忙说：“哎，我马上就化好了，你等等我一起吃啊，一起吃饭才有味道嘛。”

“好，等你。”他嘴上答着，手上动作却没停下。

她从眼角的余光看到他的动作仍在继续，说：“你不是说等我嘛，怎么还吃啊，别不是要把好菜都吃光吧。”正好只剩口红还没涂，想着反正涂了吃完饭又要补妆，干脆叫停了化妆师，迫不及待地拉着椅子做到小几边要去吃饭。

等到仔细看时，她却傻了眼：他还真的一口没吃等着自己。刚才他动筷子是在把菜里的香菜挑出来——一旁的快餐盖上已经堆了好些了。

“你怎么知道我不喜欢吃香菜啊，我记得我好像没说过吧？”她怕麻烦工作人员，所以在订盒饭是也没提过什么忌口，大不了看到香菜时不吃就是了，所以应该没人知道她不喜欢吃香菜这件事啊。

他被问了后动作有片刻的停顿，像是没想到她居然会这么问，但随机神色如常，继续挑菜：“我之前看你吃饭时好像看到加香菜的菜基本不怎么碰，就猜你应该时不喜欢吃吧。”

“没想到你观察得还挺仔细的。”她拿了一双筷子吃起来，“对姐姐这么好，姐姐真是没白疼你。”

“什么鬼啊？”他习惯性地接话，却突然从她的话里找到了一个突破口：难道，这就是她的原因么？

【2021】

比起面对其他人，只和她呆在一起对他来说明显更加容易些。

两人此时稍微变妆了下，戴了帽子和黑框眼镜，穿着轻便的运动服和球鞋就出门了。

路过一个自动贩卖机时，他说去买两瓶水，让她站着等他。

她看着他跑开的背影，觉得刚刚在房间里的时候他好像就有些不对劲。

他们已经同居有一阵子了，他一直对于她的身体有一种渴望，还总是被她嘲笑是不是得了“皮肤饥渴症”。要是放在之前，要是看到她换衣服，他一定早就像只大花猫一样粘上来了，怎么也亲热不够。

可是，刚才在房间里，她当着他的面换衣服时，他居然像个情窦初开的小毛孩，说着尿急溜进了厕所。

拜托，你一大早上起床就在厕所呆了快半个小时，居然又跑去厕所，怎么看都是借口吧。难道是他转性了？

她怎么也想不通时，他买好了水回来了，递给了她。

“荔枝味的？”她看着手里的瓶装饮料，又看了看他身后的贩卖机，明明……

“怎么了？有什么不对么？”他看着她的动作，有些疑惑：糟了，难道我买了个她不喜欢的口味？

“没事，我们走吧。”她用另一只没有拿东西的手去挽他的手臂，忽略了他片刻的僵硬。

【2017】

上山的路不好走，有些地方坡度大到几乎不能站立。

上午时就有工作人员先上山，放了绳子下来，方便演员们上山。

要说爬山这件事对他来说那是轻而易举的，若放在平时，可能早就领先在队伍最前面了。可今天他却一反常态地跟在她身后，时不时地在难走的地方扶她一把，让她觉得惊讶。

她被他突如其来的关心弄得挺不好意思的，一边走着一边对他说：“其实你不用这么跟在我后面的，我自己也能爬。”

“专心走路别说话。”他提醒她注意脚下不要分神，“我又不是为了你才走这么慢的。我是刚刚午饭吃的有点撑了，怕走太快了对身体不好。再说你没到的话戏也没法拍啊，我也是为了拍摄进度考虑才帮你的好么。”

她一想好像他说的也有道理，心中默念了几遍“为了工作，为了工作”，继续卖力向山顶爬去。

同时他也是在心里捏了一把冷汗：看来不管是什么年纪，她的洞察力都敏锐得可怕啊，午饭时一次，刚刚又是一次。要不是自己反应快，肯定会被她怀疑吧。接下来要更加小心不要露馅了。本来还想问她的事情，看来需要好好想想该怎么开口了。

【2021】

因为没有许可，游人是不能独自进入林区的，所以他们没能故地重游去当年拍摄爬山戏份的山上，只好去了邻旁的另一座可供游览的山上。

她喜欢摄影，出门玩带单反是必须的，他自然是那个背相机的人，一路上还时不时地拍几张她的照片或者风景照。

两人一口气往上走，到了半山腰处一个开阔的观景台，向远处望去，层峦叠翠，只要看了都会忍不住赞叹此处风景秀丽。

她从他手中接过单反，对着远处风景咔咔一阵拍，然后低头翻看之前拍出来的照片效果：“哎，好怀念呢。那座山头就是我们以前拍戏的地方吧？”

“嗯嗯，是啊。”他心想，要是没有穿越这回事，我应该正在那座山上拍着重逢的戏呢。

“还是你向我告白的地方。”

“嗯嗯，啊？”他顺势接了话才发现不对：告白？难道说那场戏拍完我就告白了？真的连我自己都要给自己点个赞六六六了！

但是心中的狂喜却不能表现在脸上，他故意对她皮了一下：“那你现在想起来是不是觉得我告白的时候特别man，特别帅？”

可她却没有如他意料之中那样怼回来，而是，慢慢抬起头，视线从单反转移到他身上，牢牢地盯住他的双眼，脸上没有一丝笑意，对他说：“你还不打算告诉我你是谁么？”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 迟到的儿童节快乐！  
> 果然flag不能乱立，一立就倒。想着反正已经过了时间了，干脆慢慢写，结果字数超了。
> 
> 下一章就要完结了，六元该穿回去了。  
> 但是感觉还有好多讨论剧情时好玩的梗用不上，可能到时候摘出来弄个对话体番外吧。
> 
> 本文涉及时间线的变动，会在每个时间线变动的段落前用【2017】和【2021】标出。
> 
> 其中2017年是风起长林拍摄后期雁荡山取景，2021年设定两人已经交往同居但是未公开状态。

【2017】

在她看来他的演技似乎一夜之间就进步飞速。明明昨天还是和自己一样需要导演讲戏后试演几遍才能进入角色，今天他却能带着自己入戏了。

她觉得他已经不是在表演了，而就是萧平旌本身。

从他的话语中，她能看到这个少年将军对于昔日悠闲时光的怀念，对于父兄的愧疚，对于国家的责任感，每一样都压的他喘不过气来。

连带着她也觉得自己就是林奚，面对一个自己深爱却又不能在一起的人，她不由得为他落泪，从心底里渴望去关怀他，帮助他的身心都得到解脱。

导演喊了卡以后，她还沉浸在悲伤的情绪中没走出来，眼泪也止不住。

他见状，打趣她说：“林奚，没看出来啊，你入戏这么深啊！”

听了他的调笑，她也绷不住了，边哭边笑着打了他一下：“你笑什么啊，我这个叫敬业好么？”

“好好好！你敬业！别哭了，待会儿回去本少爷亲自给你颁一个影后啊！”

她擦了擦眼泪，心想：这样才对嘛，这才是那个没心没肺的他。

后面的拍摄十分顺利，收工也比预计的早。

提早结束是件好事，她却不那么开心。

明明比自己还小四岁，可是今天下午的戏自己却全程被他带着节奏走。

她虽然不像他一样是科班出身，但也是经知名大导演调教过的，并且这些年也请了老师在努力学习表演。可像今天这种感觉只有在她刚出道时和老戏骨搭戏时才会有。

她在看到两人的差距时除了佩服，更多的还是气自己的不争气，为什么他能做到这么出色我却不行？

她下山时故意没有和他一起走，落在了后面，到车上时大部分座位都已经坐了人。

他到旁边本来坐着另一个男配角演员，见她上来了，也不知道转头跟人家说了什么，让那人去了后排座位，然后向她招呼：“林奚，这儿有空位。”

她本来想自己找个位子坐下，他这一叫倒好，让全车到人都听见了，她也不好不给他面子，只好坐到他旁边去。

他让她坐在靠窗的那边：“人一累了啊就容易晕车，等下你要是感觉不舒服就把窗户打开透透气可能会好受些。”

她坐下后觉得外套硌着背上有些难受，干脆脱下来反穿在前面，同时也止住了他的话：“好啦，别吵我，没有午睡我现在有点困，让我先睡会儿。”说完就闭上了眼睛。

他看出了她不悦的情绪，也就顺着她的意思没有再说话

【2021】

“您好，这是您点的东西，已经上齐了，请慢用。”服务生放下托盘，退出了包厢。

此时门外已经围了一群关心八卦的吃瓜群众。

“怎么样怎么样，看清楚了，是他们么？”

“我以我这双带上眼镜以后1.5的视力发誓，绝对是他们！”

“哇，难道他们真的有些不为人知的关系？”

“我之前看营销号爆料过两个人都不是单身啊。”

“天呐，如果这对成真了我要爆炸吧！”

“我要去报告和我一起萌汇源的小姐妹去！”

包厢内

她拿起玻璃杯，喝了一口矿泉水后悠悠地开口了：“你现在不承认也没关系。但是我知道，你虽然外表没变，但是却不是他。”

他喝了一口饮料，平复了一下心态，告诉自己：不能怂，她可能是你未来媳妇，气势上千万不能输！

他开口道：“那在我告诉你我是谁之前，你能先告诉我你是怎么发现的么？”

她看着面前的男人，不更确切点说，是男孩——一个有着和他一样的外表，却表现得像是个未成年的男孩——放佛看到了刚认识时候的他，张扬、赤诚，却也会思前顾后、细腻入微。

“第一，早上在房间的时候我换衣服你却溜了。”

他脑中浮现出避之不及时看到的她的妙曼身躯，不由得红了脸。

“第二，在有多种选择的情况下，我一般喝矿泉水，不爱喝带甜味的饮料。”

他看着她手中的水杯：果然，那时候就露了马脚了。

“第三，你拍的照片真的是太丑了。这些年我教过你的。”

关于这一点他真的认栽了，技不如人啊。

“最后一点，你向我表白的地方不在那座山上。”

“啊？”这是他万万没想到的：原来那时候她的心中已经有了答案，是在故意套自己的话？

这个女人，真不简单啊，他开始为自己的将来有些担忧了。

【2017】

她悠悠转醒时，周围一片安静，头顶上方传来隐约的音乐声。

甩了甩头，神志在脑中归位，耳边传来轻轻的男声：“你醒啦？”

她才意识到，这还在返程大巴车上，而她正靠着他的肩膀睡着了。

她不好意思得立马坐直了了身子，又觉得太过刻意，便假装活动脖子运动了几下，状似漫不经心地问他：“还有多久到啊？”

“我刚刚问过了，大概还有五分钟到酒店。”他摘下了耳机，长手一捞，把她滑落的外套提上来帮她重新盖好，因为周围大部分人都睡着了，他降低了声音，凑在她耳边说，“脖子还好吧？刚刚你睡着我看你头都磕到玻璃上了，我就大方地借了个肩膀给你，不要太感动了哦。”

“好啦好啦，谢谢你，你最好了。”她一扫之前对他的怨气，绽放笑颜。

到了酒店后，剧组的人一起在大厅里吃了饭。饭后，他拉住了要回房间的她，说是有剧情想要讨论一下。

她满头问号：“讨论什么啊？明天不行么？”

“明天可能就太迟了。”他刚刚在回来的路上仔细回忆了下，想起了自己当年许愿后似乎也有过一次这样的穿越，并且一天之后就回去了，他怕如果现在不问清楚她的想法，就再也没机会了，“我们去楼下的咖啡厅吧，一会儿就好。”

她感受到了他语气中的认真，点点头答应了。

“如果有年龄比你小的男生喜欢你，你会怎么样？”

“唉？”她正在喝水，差点被呛到，“你这是什么问题啊？不是说讨论剧情么？”

“是剧情啊。”他面不改色地解释，“萧平旌就是比林奚小啊。我现在有点把握不好萧平旌的心态，然后林奚是你演的，所以就想问问你啊，若果有比你年龄小的男生追你你会不会接受？不是林奚，而是你自己。”

“我的话应该比较直接吧。”她答得认真，“如果有男生表示了对我的好感的话，我要是喜欢肯定就跟他在一起了。年龄不是问题，关键是感觉对不对吧。”

难道她纠结的不是年龄么？

他又问：“那你觉得在爱情中有什么是不可让步的么？”

“独立！虽然两个人在一起时很美好，但我觉得人都是独立的个体，而不应该成为某人的附属品。就像林奚，她一定想在被后人提起时是一个悬壶济世、编著医书的医家女子，而不仅仅是长林王妃的称号。”

他细细品味她的话，突然觉得一切都找到了方向。

【2021】

“所以说，你就是他，只不过是19岁的他？”她听完了他的描述，十分到位地总结了一句。

“也可以这么说吧。”向她吐露的自己穿越的事实后他觉得轻松许多。

她紧接着抛出问题：“现在坐在这里的是19岁的你，那本该在这里的23岁的你去了哪里？2017年么？”

“你问我我也不知道啊。”他回答不了她的问题，只能猜测，“我只不过是许了个愿，想要告白成功，没想到就穿越了，难道雁荡山真的有神仙，这是神仙显灵？”

“那还要恭喜你了，就结果来说，你是成功的。不过，过程我就不能告诉你了。”她突然意识到一点，如果面前的他是19岁的灵魂，那就更自己相差了足足8岁啊，要是传出去了自己一定会被说是老牛吃嫩草吧。

他倒也看得开：“过程的话还是让我自己体验吧，能提前知道结果我就很满足了，也不算白来一趟。”

“结果？”她对他话语中的这个词产生了兴趣，“你想要的结果是怎么样的呢？”

“我想要的结果？”他像是课堂上被老师点名回答难题的学生，思考了许久，才说，“我想要的其实很简单啊，能和你在一起就好了。”

“如果和我在一起，你可能会人气下滑哦，而且公开恋情这种事会让别人看不见你的努力，而是一提起你就是那谁谁的男朋友这种话。”

“那又怎样？”他的眼神不再闪烁，而是透露出一种信念，“我只知道，不管过去还是未来，我想要的只有你，你就是我的唯一，始终如一。”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 完结啦！撒花！
> 
> 本文涉及时间线的变动，会在每个时间线变动的段落前用【2017】和【2021】标出。
> 
> 其中2017年是风起长林拍摄后期雁荡山取景，2021年设定两人已经交往同居但是未公开状态。

【2017】

他送她回房间，电梯里两人一直静静地没说话。

她心思细腻，刚才他话中意有所指，她并不是没有听出：他假借着讨论剧情，其实是在试探自己对于姐弟恋的看法。

其实她对于姐弟恋并不排斥，倒不如说还是乐于接受的。这些年她独立自主惯了，把自己的生活收拾得井井有条，从不会让家人担心。可是一个人久了，也会在某些时候生出一种落寞的心情，想要有个人可以一起分享喜乐，分担哀伤，只要遇到对的人，年龄就不是什么问题。

所以，在他问到关于年龄的问题时，她没有一口拒绝，而是明确表示了自己更在乎的是感觉。

说实话，她有眼睛，能看出他藏不住的感情，但是她不确定他看她的眼神中的爱意是来自萧平旌还是来自他自身。

站立在一旁的他也是心事重重。

他终于明白，原来她的想法早就已经向自己展示过：最好的爱情是两人独立又能相互扶持，她能给他一个宁静的港湾，也能放他自由生长。只要有了她的这个决心，是不是公开又算得了什么呢？

“叮”的一声，电梯停了下来，她机械性地率先往外走去。

他跟在身后，无意间抬头一看，叫到：“哎，等一下。”

“怎么了？”她觉得奇怪，正要转身，手臂却先被他拉住，力道使她一个趔趄，向后靠去，形成了一个拥抱的姿势。

十几公分的身高差使得她的脸正好贴在他的胸前，在这狭小的电梯间里，他身体的温度，透过一层薄薄的T恤没有一点阻隔地传到她的脸上，伴随着振聋发聩的心跳声，让她觉得自己无处安放。

“你刚才在发什么呆呢？”他放开她，看见她脸上显而易见的红晕有些不知所措，只能假装视若未见，挠了挠头，说，“也不先看看，还没到楼层呢就急着出去。”

电梯门关上，她转头看了看，确实还没到他们住的那一层，应该是有人按了电梯然后又走开了才会空停在这。

她尴尬地理了理耳边的发丝，嘿嘿笑了下：“刚刚没注意啊，谢谢了。”

【2021】

她洗完澡，擦着头发从浴室里走出来——为了照顾他不再收到视觉上的冲击，她还特意换了一套保守的上衣下裤的睡衣。

“我洗完了，你去洗吧。”她随意招呼了一下，便自顾自地走到镜子前吹头发。

他见状，迅速把早已准备好的睡衣一裹，就溜进了浴室。

她看着他飞速溜走的背影，不由得觉得好笑，总是要时时刻刻提醒自己，这幅23岁的皮囊中住着的是一个19岁的灵魂。

之前他说着“我想要的只有你”时，她居然心动了一下。

面前的人神色认真，满怀着一腔热血，就像数年前他向她告白时的场景。那时他们同在一个剧组，从陌生到熟悉，再到无话不谈，他会告诉她想当导演的雄心壮志，她也会向他诉说自己对更精湛演技的追求。

他的告白来的是情理之中的——毕竟因为拍戏“朝夕相处”了几个月，饰演的是情侣，他年纪轻轻也从不会掩藏自己的感情。到了后来，她能清楚地从他的一举一动中看出对自己的喜欢。

她察觉过后也仔细想过这个问题，对他的好感也是有的，如果他来告白的话，自己应该是会答应的吧。

在杀青那天晚上，他故意喝了点酒，借着不知是真的还是装的醉意终于对她说出了口，她也就说是答应了，开始了交往。

这几年，他们一直过的小心翼翼，一直没被狗仔拍到过。

期间他不止一次地暗示她想要公开，都被她打着马虎眼搪塞了过去。也许是经历得多了，她有些害怕，今后在这个光陆怪离得世界还能不能维持两人的关系，也担心他在事业上升期会受到不好的影响。

可就在刚刚，她突然想通了，也许，答应他也是个不错的选择。

等他在浴室里磨蹭了半个多小时出来时，她已经躺在床上睡着了。

他暗自松了一口气，轻手轻脚地从衣柜拿了一床备用被子，向沙发走去。

沙发太短，根本容不下他的长手长脚。他裹紧了小被子，努力地向里缩了缩，闭上眼睛睡去。

【2017】

他好似在大雾中行走了好远好远，遇见了谁，说了什么却不甚清晰。远处的天边传来一阵音乐声，他努力回想了好久才想起，那不就是他自己设置的手机闹钟的歌么？

猛的从梦中醒来，他一摸枕头下的手机，按掉闹钟的同时瞥了一眼日期，2017年？他居然回来了？！

敲门声伴随着她的声音响起：“你起来了没啊？导演叫你有事。”

“哦，我马上来。”他火速冲进卫生间去洗漱，一抬头就看见镜子上贴着一张便签纸。

拿出胆量去告诉她吧！我的幸福可就靠你了。——来自4年后的你

他把纸条在手中握紧，心中下了一个决定。

【2021】

他好似在大雾中行走了好远好远，遇见了谁，说了什么却不甚清晰。突然他脚下一空，无尽的下坠感使他一阵恐慌，伸出手在空中一阵乱挥，却什么也没抓到。

背部传来的疼痛不是假的，他睁开眼睛，发现自己摔在沙发下面，身上被子裹成一团，抬眼一看，床上隆起的一个小包，正是熟睡的她。

他烦躁地扯开身上的被子，走到床边，直接躺下将她揽入怀中，还是抱着自己媳妇的感觉最好了。

她向来浅眠，感受到了身边的震动和熟悉的气味遍不由自主地靠了过去。

“你回来啦。”她的声音软软的，是他戒不掉的味道。

“我回来了。”他抚摸着她头顶的软发，说，“睡吧，我在呢。”

【尾声】

“我喜欢你，做我女朋友吧！”  
“好啊。”

“今天520哎，我们要不要发个微博秀恩爱啊？”  
“啊？好！”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本来是520那天的一个脑洞，穿越+告白，所以最后的结局停留在520了，没想到被我拖了这么久才写完，捂脸泪奔。
> 
> 还有些有趣的情节对话没有写出来，等下我整一个对话体番外放出来。
> 
> 之后出去旅游一段时间，停更一周左右吧。


	6. 番外

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 不管过去还是未来，彼此都是对方的唯一，始终如一。
> 
> （感谢 @一际白 帮我起的这么有深意的标题，本来我都打算直接叫雁荡xx或者灵峰xx了）
> 
> 以下番外，很短小。

【1】

大刘很烦躁，他想了好久的公开，大张都没有同意。

没想到穿越回来后，大张同意了公开。

大刘：你怎么突然想通了同意公开啊？

大张：被你的话点醒了呗，觉得公开还不错啊。

大刘：我的话？

大张：哦，穿越过来的四年前的那个你。

大刘扶额，居然被曾经不成熟的自己打败了。

大刘感到十分失败。

【2】

大刘、小刘：作者，我们有个问题，为什么我会穿越啊？

作者：你们不是向神仙许愿了么？当然是神仙显灵了啊。哈哈哈哈居然向神仙许愿，你们好迷信啊。

大刘、小刘：对不起我们拒绝，这明明是你写的设定。

【3】

雁荡山仙境中，大小刘在回去自己时空的途中遇上了。

大刘：霸霸帮你打听出来了，小张不排斥姐弟恋。小子快点跪下来谢谢霸霸，霸霸这次可是帮了你大忙呢！

小刘：滚蛋，老子帮你解开了大张的心结，深藏功与名，懒得和你计较。

大刘：你没对我媳妇儿做什么不该做的事吧？

小刘：你媳妇儿将来不就是我媳妇儿么？！这种醋你也要吃，略幼稚！

【4】

小刘和大张一天相处结束后。

大张：以后你别再总说我脸圆了，不然你会失去本宝宝的。

小刘：好的，我一定注意！

梦中大小刘相遇了。

小刘：喂，大张说叫你别总说她脸圆了，不然她要跟你生气了。

大刘：那句话明明事对你说的，笨蛋！

自己和自己打嘴仗的两个蛇精病。

【5】

这个段子是看到知乎上的一个问答：男生做什么会让女生感动？

其中有一个回答是：收到了一个很直男的礼物。如果是我在撩的帅气小哥哥送的，我会开心地冒泡泡。如果是二楼那个经常不洗头还偷窥我的屌丝送的，我会觉得很闹心。

结论：还是看脸。

引申到汇源身上：

大刘穿越回来以后。

大刘：说实话，你当初是不是因为xxx这件事被打动了喜欢上我的。

大张：并没有，看上你只是因为你长的好看。（其实事因为本来就喜欢才会接受你）


End file.
